Various filters having pleated filter media are known from the prior art. WO 2007/056567 A1 describes a device and a method for producing pleated filter elements of different pleat heights. WO 2011/026999 A1 describes a plurality of filter elements having adhesive applications in various designs. Additional relevant patent rights include AT 368 402, EP 0 948 986 A1, FR 2 490 970.